


Our town of Halloween

by LadyoftheDamned



Series: HALLOWEEN [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: I guess???, M/M, Rated m for violent stuff, There are gods of halloween and other very spooky things, There's a halloween realm, all the spooky monsters live there, but they will in part two, gerard isn't that scared tbh, its just bloody, some things wont make sense, there isnt actual violence probably, this is a halloween fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheDamned/pseuds/LadyoftheDamned
Summary: Gerard lives in a tiny village in the middle of an ancient forest. As he grew up, his mother told him tales of the old gods living deep in the woods surrounding them, of their bloodlust and power. The entire town knows about them. The barrier around them keeps them safe from the realm of the beasts, but every year, on All Hallow's Eve, the barrier grows thin, and the strongest of those monsters are able to break through. They don't touch the houses of those who have given them gifts or sacrifices, and they don't touch the people who have disguised themselves as one of the creatures.Gerard has been sick for a week. The fever has taken all of his might, and he has lost track of time. He was sure that the disease would take his life, but one dark afternoon, he wakes up to find it gone. He stays inside to avoid catching it again, completely forgetting that today is the most important day of the year.It's Halloween.





	1. Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! This first chapter is just a trailer, kind of? I'll finish my other fic first. :)

Gerard wakes up, panting. His body is covered in sweat, but he doesn't feel hot anymore. He reaches out to touch his own face, just to find that it's back to a normal temperature. He can feel his energy quickly kick back in, feeling more alive than he has in months. He grabs the pile of blankets he has gathered during his time sick, and throws it onto the wooden floor. He hops off of the bed suprisingly gracefully, and sprints into the kitchen. He had been looking after himself during this fever, so he has not gotten his hands on food in a while. Thnk god there's still bread left! Tomorrow, he's going to the market.

Though Gerard doesn't have much money, he always gets by. Food is cheap, since the gods who torment them, also give them plenty of crops and cattle. Gerard inherited the house from his parents at the age of seventeen, two years ago, after they dissapeared into the woods. He had not been very close with his parents, despite being an only child, but he knew them running away was out of character. He still thinks about it a lot, but it does not make him as depressed as it used to. He gets his medicine, firewood and other necessarities with the money he makes selling clothes. 

He isn't a proper seamster, but he can sew, and that's way more than most in his village. The fabrics are cheap as well, since Gerard is the only seamster in town, and an old friend of his enjoys making them during her freetime. Some of the elderly make fabrics as well, but they never sell them. They really don't seem to like Gerard.

As Gerard munches on his bread in the kitchen, he remembers. Harvest day! It's this week, right? He has to get a pumpkin!

Gerard has always been good with his hands. They are steady and his fingers move gracefully. He paints well, he sews well, and, as the Way family figured out a long time ago, he can also handle a knife well. His mother had planted pumpkins in the large backyard of the Way family, and as they grew, Gerard fell deeper in love with their bright orange color, and as the harvest day grew closer, he asked his mother if their gift could be a pumpkin. Of course his mother agreed, so he picked out the biggest pumpkin in the garden, and carved on it. He decided to make it look like one of the monsters he saw on the streets during All Hallow's Eve, as he looked through the window despite his mother's warnings. He carved a pair of mischevious eyes on it, as well as a big, twisted smile. It soon became a tradition, so of course Gerard is going to carve one this year as well. What he doesn't know, is that he has ran out of time already.

It's Halloween.


	2. This is halloween

Gerard is sitting on his wooden kitchen table, swinging his legs back and forth, deep in thought. It's windy and dark outside, the orange leaves littering the ground making it glow, in a way. A typical autumn afternoon. 

It's autumn, which is suprisingly Gerard's favorite time of the year. Everyone else spends their autumn nights weeping inside, dreading the day the creatures would roam their village, but Gerard saw the good in this time of the year. Food is cheap, the forest looks beautiful, and his pumpkins are growing. Usually Gerard gets colds or fevers some time before All Hallows' Eve, but that never gets him down. They've been getting worse though, and next year he'll most likely die. That doesn't really get him down either. 

Since it's cold outside, Gerard shouldn't be even considering running around in his garden, especially after the horrible fever he just recovered from, but Gerard has never been one to take care of himself. He has to carve his pumpkin, it's a tradition, and halloween is close, so he might not get another chance. His work has been piling up during his time sick, everyone wants a costume for Harvest Day, so he has to get his pumpkin ready now when the villagers aren't pounding on his door for help.

As he steps out into the cold, he can immediately tell something is wrong. It's... quiet. It's never quiet in this town, especially not when Halloween is this close. The villagers should be running around, worried, grasping anything that remotely resembles a costume.

Many villagers were taken because of their poorly made clothes, and they have not learned better yet. Gerard transformed entirely each year. He could make himself look exactly like one of the old harvest gods, blending in perfectly. Unlike the other people in his town, he never hid from the monsters. He roamed the streets among them as everyone else was shivering in their homes, with sacrifices in their doorsteps. Gerard felt safer outside, and looking at the creatures had brought him inspiration for his costumes.

Now, there was only silence. The wind doesn't feel as cold as usual, either. Something is up, but Gerard isn't going to stick around to find out what. He cuts out the biggest pumpkin, and starts dragging it inside, as fast as possible. Something is coming, he can feel it in his bones. The wind grows stronger.

Just as he's about to reach the door, something grabs him from behind. Something not human. His pumpkin falls, rolling onto the ground. Gerard screams, twisting around in the thin arms of his captor, terrified. The creature won't let go, letting out a high pitched stream of laughter. Gerard barely has the time to realise the mistake he's made, barely has the time to see other creatures pouring into his backyard, when he's getting dragged by his hair. He kicks and screams, scratching the hand of the monster, but he's powerless against the grip it has on him. It pulls him towards the forest, away from the village Gerard never truly fit in in, and suddenly he's calm. He thought he was going to die a pathetic death, passing away alone in his bed, because he couldn't shake off a simple fever. This death would be more... poetic, in a way. He stops resisting, and lets himself be dragged away, his body limp as if he was already dead. It was meant to be this way, right?

Suddenly everything changes. The forest around him starts morphing, the ground beneath him starts shaking, and the sky above him starts changing. The trees turn pitch black, growing and growing until Gerard is sure their branches are brushing the clouds. The sky stays dark and starless, but the moon is bigger and orange, like a giant pumpkin grinning down at this new, twisted world. Just as the trees grew, the grass grows. It's a dead shade of yellow, looking like it would reach Gerard's waist if he was standing up.

When he looks up, Gerard can see creatures with glowing eyes looking back at him. Some of them even hiss, but they don't dare touch him. Some bigger monsters walk nearby, too, but they don't even look at him. Strange. Maybe they're scared of the creature dragging him, or maybe they're just not allowed to touch another monster's dinner. Actually, Gerard has no idea if he's going to end up as food. No one who's been taken had lived to tell the tale, he might just end up as a slave or something.

Lost in thought, Gerard doesn't notice when the forest is gone, until the creature lets go of his hair. As he looks around, Gerard realizes he's been brought to a field of sorts. It looks like a mown down wheat field, a huge one. The monster behind him is thin, almost skeletal. It's about eight feet tall, and it's face... doesn't exist. Gerard shudders, thinking about the laugh he heard back at his house. Gerard quickly turns around. There is a throne in front of him, an empty one. It's made out of straw and wood, the poor structure only making it creepier. It is clearly the seat of someone important. The only things there besides the throne, is a huge amount of lanterns. They seem to be everywhere; on the ground, around the throne, handing from the trees surrounding them... They're bright orange, lighting up the entire field with their yellow light. They almost look like...

Gerard's breath hitches in his throat.

Those are his pumpkins. The ones he'd been carving every halloween, the ones he has left on his doorstep as a sacrifice for years now. Some of them aren't his, although they bear a close resembleance to his work, but all the ones closest to the throne are his clearly handiwork. He has no idea weather to feel flattered or terrified.

As Gerard hears the creature behind him slowly back off, he knows what's coming. He closes his eyes, shaking slightly, and waits. Soon, he hears someone sit down, and slowly opens hos eyes, not wanting to disrespect the god.

The being sitting on the throne was human sized, but it... he was clearly the most deadly thing Gerard will ever encounter in his short life. He's wearing the kinds of clothes you would normally see on a scarecrow, and he's wearing one of Gerard's pumpkins, like a terrifying helmet. It's the one with the mischevious eyes and the sadistic grin. The only thing about his face that's visible through the pumpkin mask is his bright yellow, glowing eyes. The creature speaks up.

"I've been looking for you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might take longer than i promised. Sorry. I'm just so excited, i want to make this longer.
> 
>  
> 
> -Me


	3. Everyone hail to the pumpkin king

"I've been looking for you."

 

Gerard can't move. He isn't sure if it's because of some spell this god has on him, or if he's just petrified of fear. Even his hands stopped shaking when this terrifying, threatening, powerful... magnificent deity showed up. The faint yellow glow of the eyes under the pumpkin mask is almost comforting, in a horrible way. It's like a promise, a promise of a painless, calm death. That's honestly the furthest thing from the crueal reality. The monsters always leave behind bodies, never many, but always too many. Gerard has seen them. Sometimes half eaten, sometimes burned, sometimes slowly tortured to death, but never in his life had he seen a human go peacefully after an encounter with a creature.

"What do you want?"

How he managed to say that without stuttering, he doesn't know. He managed to make himself sound bored, which makes this so much worse. The creature doesn't reply, he just leans closer, his long, gloved fingers reaching out as if to touch Gerard's face, but never making actual contact. His yellow eyes light up brighter as he suddenly lets out a stream of laughter. This, Gerard thinks, has probably been the last sight of countless beings, the image of this horrifying pumpkin, a pumpkin he himself carved, stuck in their brain even after their conscience disappears, leaving behind a traumatized, rotting corpse. The monster grabs Gerard's face, yanking it even closer, digging his pale fingers into the boy's soft cheeks.

"That's not how you should talk to me Gerard."

Gerard's eyes widen. How does he know his name? This close up he can almost see the actual grin behind the carved grin of the pumpkin. Even though he craves an answer, the grip the creature has on him does not really allow him to speak, so he just waits for him to continue, which does not take long.

"I am the god of the harvest, and the one who lets my people into your realm. When the barrier is at it's thinnest, I am the only one with enough power to scratch it even thinner, thin enough so we can travel to your kind. I am the one who gives humans their food, the one who silently rules both of our realms. I could crush everyone in your village with just a snap of my fingers."

The god lets go of Gerard's face, and leaves the boy's jaw aching, and though Gerard is very scared, really, he can't help but call the monster out on his bragging.

"That's quite an ego you've got there."

Gerard closes his eyes and cringes at what's about to come, but nothing happens. Well, nothing except the stream of laughter the harvest god lets out, finally leaning away from Gerard. He puts his hands on his lap, crossing them, looking down at the human in front of him, like the king he is.

"I knew I liked you for a reason, Gerard. Trust you to try and piss off the most powerful being in all existence."

Yeah, that might not have been the best choice.

The monster leans closer again, supporting his chin with his crossed hands, tilting his head, speaking up again.

"I've been watching you. Or, more like I've had my minions watch you for me. Did you know that the forest next to that town of yours is filled with my kind, throughout the year?"

Gerard can't help but gasp. Is he speaking the truth? Shouldn't they only be able to break through the barrier on Harvest Day? Why don't they kill anyone, if they truly are always so close?His questions are quickly answered.

"Well, I shouldn't say filled. Not many of my kind has the gene. See, some monsters are born with the ability to stay in the human realm after they cross over. For us other monsters, that's deadly. I keep my eye on the ones with that gene, and i make sure they only come out on Halloween, since we don't want to attract any Crossers."

Gerard almost wants to ask what crossers are, but his head is already filled with the fact that those monsters are always there, and apparently they've been watching him, and his fear wins over his curiosity.

"Every single pumpkin of yours was brought to me, like most sacrifices, and I fell in love with them. Most of you humans are dull, boring creatures, giving us pigs or money or clothes, so when I saw your first pumpkin, I instantly knew, I just had to meet the artist. Getting you here wasn't very complicated once you forgot your costume."

The creature gestures to the field, proudly showing off the hundreds of pumpkin lanterns. It was like a dragons hoard. He didn't sound like he was planning to kill Gerard, so the boy asks the question he's been waiting to ask:

"Are you going to let me go?"

The short, painful silence afterwards is all Gerard has before this creature decides his fate, so he cherishes those few seconds. Then the harvest god leans in once again, and Gerard can feel his warm breath on his face, so he leans back. The god laughs softly, in a mocking way, petting Gerard's long, black hair as if he's a small, stupid child, which he might be in the eyes of this acient being.

"Why, of course not."

Oh god.

"Except..."

Hope.

"Except what?"

Gerard needs to get out of this place. The monster in front of him makes him feel strange, in a bad way, and there is no way he won't agree to the conditions. Not when the alternative is... this. Whatever this is.

"Except if you can make it out by yourself. If you manage to find another spot on the barrier to get through, and a strong god to get you through, I'll let you go. You have nine hours before All Hallows' Eve is over, i suggest you make the best of it. Now,"

Gerard almost screams in both shock and fear when the harvest god dissappears from the huge throne, and reappears behind him, putting his cold hands on the boys shoulders, whispering in his ear:

"Run."

And Gerard does.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe i really like writing this, i hope you're all hyped for halloween, and i'm sorry that this will be late.
> 
>  
> 
> -Me


	4. Chapter 4

Gerard is running on pure adrenaline. His head is empty, and he doesn't feel his legs anymore. Everything is moving so fast, and the darkness of the forest is screaming at him. The only sound he can hear is his own heart beating fast. He has no idea where he should be heading, so he just runs as far away from the pumpkin field as possible.

When his heart finally calms down, Gerard is already at the edge of the forest, the trees towering over him like they're about to reach down and eat him. That wouldn't be very suprising. Gerard stops running, taking his time to breathe, and to comprehend the situation he's in. The world around him finally slows down, and the vividness dissapears. As all his senses properly kick in again, Gerard hears a voice. Someone is yelling.

Should he run off or should he check out what's going on? If it's a human, Gerard has to help, he's morally obligated to, but what if it's a monster? What if it's a trick? A trap the Harvest God set out for him? Or maybe it's a hallucination. Maybe this entire thing has just been a fever dream, and soon Gerard will wake up in his warm bed. Or maybe he won't since the fever would most likely kill him.

Gerard decides he couldn't sleep at night if he left a human to die out there, so he runs in the direction of the voice, hoping for the best. The running is much more tiring when you're not high on adrenaline. 

Finding the source of the yelling doesn't take long.

"Where are you?! FUCKING COWARD! Come and get a piece of me fucker!"

There is a boy, tied to a tree, who's spitting out curses like a drunk sailor. He's twisting around, trying to get out of the ropes. Gerard walks closer, watching the boy carefully, avoiding atenttion. He looks human, at least. Gerard quickly decides that that's enough evidence, and makes himself known.

"Are you okay? I can untie you, if you wish."

The boy lets out a short scream, and twists his head in a visibly uncomfortable way, shock clear on his face. His very, very attractive face. Is that a lip piercing?

"Who the hell are you?!"

Gerard puts his hands up in a calming way, raising his eyebrows. 

"Wooooah, calm down, would you?"

The boy flashes his teeth at Gerard, making it clear that he will bite if necessary.

"Oh, don't mind me. I can leave you there if you really don't want to be rescued from whatever tied you up."

Gerard turns around, and before he even steps his first step, the boy is already regretting his rudeness.

"Shit, I'm sorry. Get me out, would you?"

Gerard turns back to the tied up boy with a smug smile. He bends down, and starts to untie the shockingly badly tied knot. When the rope drops, the boy gets up. Gerard wonders if he's going to get a thank you, but then the boy quickly grabs him by his throat, pushing him up against the tree Gerard just freed him from.

"Who are you? Are you one of them? Are you, fucker?!" 

Gerard stuggles against the suprisingly strong hold of the short boy in front of him.

"That's what I should be asking you, you know? Asshole."

The boy tightenes his grip on Gerard's throat, which makes the latter squirm even more, before he answers.

"Fuck- okay fine! I'm Gerard, and I am definetly human! Will you let me go now?"

The boy leans closer, studying Gerard's face- wow those eyes look really green up close, and that lip piercing jesu- before deciding to believe him, and finally letting go of Gerard's throat. Gerard closes his eyes, coughing, and when he opens them he sees the hand that was choking his seconds ago, offering a handshake. Woah, are those tattoos? Gerard takes it, squeezing way harder than necessary.

"Wow, Gerard, childish much?"

Gerard lets go with a grunt, and starts walking away, huffing, when suddenly the boy grabs his shoulder. 

"Hey! How about I come with you, huh? We have a bigger chance of making it out if we stick together."

Gerard keeps on walking, quicking his pace.

"You can come if you want to, i don't care."

The boy jogs next to Gerard.

"Slow down, would you? My name is Frank, if you were wondering."

Gerard stays quiet, walking through the dark forest with his loud companion. Frank keeps talking, and Gerard occasionally throws in a clever comment, making the shorter boy laugh his amazing laugh, and just like that, they quickly get to the edge of the forest.

The view is magnificent. After the woods end, all you can see is hills, valleys, and even mountains, when you look closely. There are a few soft spots of light in sight, reminding Gerard that he and Frank aren't alone in this terrifying realm. Reminding him of the danger lurking everywhere. The orange moon above them lights their way towards safety, smiling down at them like a carved pumpkin. The chilly grass reaches gerard's calves, tickling him in a comforting way. This, the light and comfort, os exactly the most dangerous part of this place. Not the scary, threatening things, but the warm, calming things, because you never know what to expect. You let your guard down, and they'll end you in a heartbeat.

"So, Gee, where exactly are we heading?"

"I'm not sure. I'm trying to find a gateway back to our world, but I have no idea which way to go."

Frank's eyes light up.

"I know where that is! I was hiking in the woods near your town, and a skeleton-monkey-thing kidnapped me, and took me here. It tied me up and left, probably to get and oven to cook me in or something. I remember the route it took me here, though it's gonna take longer since we're walking."

"Oh my god, Frankie! That's fucking amazing! Please, lead the way."

Frank flashes a perfect, mischevious smile. 

"This is going to be a real adventure!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. You might have already noticed that english is not my first language. Officially it's not my second either, but let's not get into that.
> 
> Okay, enough excuses, let's dive into the real stuff here.
> 
> If you feel like my characterization is out of place, you are welcome to gove me tips or something, it's fine. 
> 
> Criticism is fine by me.
> 
> I know this isn't that scary, but i'm trying. Feel free to give me tips on that too.
> 
> You can correct me. I won't listen to it, but you can correct me.
> 
> Sorry this took so long, i had personal problems, but don't worry, i won't abandon this fic, it's my baby.
> 
>  
> 
> -Me


	5. AREN'T YOU SCARED

Gerard is calm. It's strange, considering the situation he's in, but it's how he usually is. He has always been a chaotic person, and when you put absolute chaos in the middle of absolute chaos, you get nothing new. Gerard feels suprisingly good, since nothing has attacked him yet, and things are looking good. Well, that's if you count out the energetic four feet tall asshole walking next to him.

Frank stops walking, and grabs Gerard by the sleeve, stomping his foot like a six year old with a displeased look on his face.

"I am not four feet tall! I'm five point four at least!"

Shit, did Gerard say that out loud? Oh well. Gerard puts his hands on his hips, making Frank let go of his sleeve.

"At least you're not denying the 'energetic asshole' part."

Frank copies Gerard's pose.

"I am now. I have no fucking clue how you managed to get that impression, but I am a very nice person." 

Gerard lets out a frustrated breath, and starts walking again. After the first few seconds of his dramatic exit, he panics. Why isn't Frank following him? Oh shit, has he finally gone too far? This is not looking good, since Gerard doesn't know the way to the portal.

He feels so much relief when he hears the familiar sound of Frank catching up to him. They walk up a hill in silence for a minute before Frank speaks up again.

"Why do you think I'm an asshole?"

Gerard huffs, turning to Frank with an annoyed look.

"Have you been listening to yourself? All you've been talking about during the thirty minutes we've been walking, has been dogs and your hate for everyone who's ever breathed on you."

Frank looks confused.

"What's wrong with dogs?"

Gerard rolls his eyes.

"Not my main point, but if you must know, I'm a cat person."

Frank's face light's up with realization.

"So that's why! Do you own any cats?"

Gerard looks down.

"I'm allergic, so no."

Frank looks sad for a moment, and then his smile returns, this time, an almost comforting one. He puts his hand on Gerard's shoulder.

"It's okay sweetheart, I've heard that you can get rid of health stuff like that if you leave a good sacrifice on All Hallows Eve, so you might be able to own a cat one day."

Gerard looks at Frank with a horrified expression.

"Shit, Frank where have you heard thet from? The only case of diseases being cured in my village, was the time that crazy lady who'd been coughing up blood sacrificed her newborn. She got cured, but she was burned at the stake for what she did to the child."

Frank's eyes widened.

"I didn't mean extreme cases like that! Deadly diseases demand a human sacrifice, yes, but allergies, colds, and small stuff like that can be cured if you sacrifice an animal. Just leave a pig on the porch, and you might get healed."

Gerard smiles at that.

"Yes, that would be nice, if I actually manage to live that long."

Gerard looks over to Frank, who's looking back at him with a concerned expression.

"Oh no, it's nothing like that, it's just the colds i've been having. Usually around halloween, when the warm summer ends and it gets windy and chilly. They're getting worse every year, and I almost didn't make it this time, and I'm convinced that I'll die next year."

Frank looked away from Gerard, a cold expression ln his face.

"You don't sound worried about that."

There was a thick layer of badly hidden ander in Frank's tone, and that made Gerard want to annoy him further, and he decided to do so by telling the truth.

"I'm not. I'm at peace with it."

For a second, Frank looked shocked, but he composed himself quickly, his expression returning to the icy stare it had been before.

"Then why are you trying now? Why don't you just stay here and die, if you want to die so bad?"

Before Gerard got the chance to answer, Frank continues.

"I know why. It's because you're scared. You don't want to die, not really, but you lie to yourself about not caring, you've convinced yourself that you're not scared to hide how terrified you are of death. This strategy shows your refusal to fight, it shows how weak you are. It's pathetic. Stop lying to yourself, get out of that stupid fucking 'I'm giving up' zone of yours, and fight it."

Gerard scoffs.

"You've known me for thirthy minutes, and you already have me figured out, huh?"

Frank looks away from Gerard, trying to steady his breathing, while Gerard focuses on walking, trying to forget everything that came out of Frank's mouth.

Frank is, again, the first one to speak up.

"I'm not sorry, but I'm willing to forget about this if you want."

It takes Gerard a minute to answer.

"That would be great."

They continue walking in silence, until they reach the top of the hill. The sight in front of them is bone-chilling.

The valley they're about to walk through is filled with gravestones. It's the biggest cementery Gerard has ever seen, thousands of graves littered through the valley. Though it is creepy, it's not that bad, since everything in there is dead.

Frank turns to look at Gerard.

"We don't have to walk through here if you don't want to. The monster that carried me to the woods didn't go here, but it's the fastest way."

Gerard starts walking towards the graveyard.

"Do i look like i'm scared of a bunch of corpses? Come on Frankie, i look like a corpse."

Gerard gestures to his pale skin, making Frank smile.

"Well, after you then Gee."

Gerard barely notices the nickname after all the ridiculous names Frank has been calling him during their trip. 

They reach the cementery quickly, and they plan to get out just as fast. Gerard shivers and grabs Frank's hand instictively. Frank smirks, squeezing the taller man's hand like a brand new prize. Gerard almost pulls his hand away at that, but decides to keep their hands locked when a bat jumps out of nowhere, flying away, scaring the shit out of both of them.

Gerard holds onto Frank tighter as they walk deeper into the graveyard. Gerard has a strange feeling about the place, and he's extremely alert.

So he's the first one to notice the decaying hand pushing it's way up from the dirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hope you're happy with it! There's gonna be a LOT of me describing bloody, rotten... stuff in the next chapter, so if you're not a fan, skip it.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for posting late again, i have a lot of personal stuff right now, but i think i have time to do the next update on friday.
> 
> I love all of you sweet, creepy, lovely little creatures, bye!
> 
>  
> 
> -Me


	6. GONNA DIE OF FRIGHT

As he stared at the hand all Gerard could think about was his heart, pounding in his head like never before, his whole body pulsing. Nothing felt real, and his knees were shaking. Frank quickly noticed the change of Gerard's breathing pattern, and followed his gaze to the rotting hand peeking out of the dirt. The hand quickly turned into multiple hands, all around them, digging temselves up. Unlike Gerard, Frank somehow wasn't frozen in fear, and decided to do the smart thing; grab Gerard and run.

The creatures dug their way up surprisingly quickly, their mutilated, bloody bodies dragging themselves out of their graves and toward the humans invading their home.

Though the start of their escape was bumpy, Gerard gathered himself up rather quickly after Frank started dragging him back towards the hill they came from. He got his feet moving properly, and soon he was properly running. As he processed the situation his veins started flowing with pure fear and adrenaline, and the extra speed that gave him was the only thing keeping the monsters from reaching him as he sprinted across the dark cementery with Frank. They started hearing low growling and whining behind them, and Gerard shouldn't have looked behind him, but his curiosity got the best of him.

It was a terrifying sight.

There was a hoard of undead creatures crawling towards them at a quick pace, and new ones were digging their way up from the dirt all around them. The screaming and groaning coming out of their slack, open mouths was filling the previously silent night. The creatures were all mutilated in different ways, some of them missing libs or jaws. The smell of rotten flesh in the air was horrifying Gerard in itself, and the sight of the howling, decaying corpses charging at him was enough to make him vomit in his mouth.

Gerard and Frank ran as fast as they could, sprinting through the horrid graveyard, jumping over gravestones, but they couldn't find the way out. It was almost like the hill was getting further away.

The monsters were gaining on them, coming out of nowhere and grabbing at their ankles. Gerard stepped on one of their hands and felt the creature's bones crush under his boot. Some of the ones who could still use their rotting legs were charging at them with terrifying speed, and Gerard didn't know how much longer he could keep up the running.

Just as he's ready to give up and let the creatures devour him Gerard spots a small wooden cottage, one they hadn't seen on their way in. The area around it was suspiciously clean of the undead. The whole place defininetly meant trouble, seeing that nobody sane would choose to live here, but it seemed like the only way to survive the situation.

Frank apperently noticed it too, because he changed the course towards the cottage. 

Every second felt like an eternity as they ran to the house, but eventually they got to the wooden door, and slammed it open, getting in as quick as possible and locked the door behind them.

Gerard' head spun as he caught his breath while Frank started looking around, seemingly unphased by the running they just did. The cottage is surprisingly comfortable looking. The room they were in looked like a living room, with a soft looking armchair placed next to the curtain covered window, and charming bookshelves lining the walls. In front of the armchair was a fireplace, and the fire in it implied that the owner of the house wasn't far. The room had two doors besides the door leading outside. 

It looked like the home of a sane person, but as Gerard had previously established, it couldn't be.

The only light in the room was the fireplace and some candles, bringing a soft, warm tone to the decor, and the cottage in itself was warm.

While Gerard was admiring the cozy room, Frank immediately started messily digging around the bookshelves, and after Gerard questioned this he huffed:

"We need to find weapons before the owner of this house pays us a visit!"

Gerard agreed and was about to start helping him, before the he felt a cold hand land on his shoulder. His heart jumped, and he turned around, ready to punch whoever touched him, until he sees the guy. He was a scrawny, awkward looking teenager with mousy brown hair, narrow eyes and a sharply angled face. He looked bored, standing in the living room like he owned the place. Which he probably did.

Wait.

That means...

This guy?

Living in a place as dangerous as this?

Gerard was ready to laugh when he's interrupted by the loud noise of Frank smacking the teenager with a book. The teenager stumbles slightly from the impact, but looks annoyed at most.

"What the fuck Frank, he looks fifteen!" Gerard cried out, trying to contain Frank as he got ready to swing the book again. The teen still looked bored.

"Don't trust it's face, idiot! It has to be a monster!" Frank shouted, leaping at the guy again.

"Actually, I am fifteen."

That stopped Frank from hitting him, because despite looking entirely unamused by the situation and life in general, the boy did sound genuine.

The teen walked calmly to the armchair and sat down, reaching for the curtains. He lifted them, which allowed Gerard and Frank to see the graveyard outside. The corpses were gone.

"I sent them back underground when I realized you weren't intentionally tresspassing." the boy let go of the curtain, and smirked slightly to himself. "As if anyone would have the balls to intentionally cross my territory."

Chills ran down Gerard's spine when he realized the weight of those words.

This teenager wasn't human. Of course not. Somehow this still came as a shock to Gerard. This fifteen year old boy was not only the owner of a cottage in the middle of a cementery full of living dead, he was the owner of the entire cementery.

The teen's face returned to it's dead serious state. He reached a hand toward Gerard and Frank, offering a handshake. "I'm Mikey, The last God of Death".


End file.
